Portals and Portal Keys
You don't get called the City of Doors or the'' Center of the Multiverse'' for nothing. Sigil is home to countless portals (or gates, as some bloods may call them) leading from backwater Primes to any Plane imaginable, be that the Elemental Plane of Fire with its famed City of Brass, the Holy Mount Celestia or the inescapable Carceri. But thing is, these portals do not open when a cutter simply passes by (with the rare exception), for each requires a special key to open. What is this key, you may ask? Well, it can be anything, really: a literal key made of a specific material, a thought or simple gesture, or a complex ritual like playing the flute and skipping back and forth three times whilst doing so. The Lady of Pain herself governs these portals, and it is on her whim that they disappear or reappear in new and unexpected places, more often that not causing trouble for a berk who just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. The most frequented gateways are listed here, in order of how dangerous a planeswalker might find them, with their portal locations key: RP Areas: * Thalasia, the fourth layer of tranquil Elysium. The portal is found in the Gymnasium Courtyard, in the Clerk's Ward. The key is a Swan's Feather, which can be purchased from Layla in the Great Bazaar. * [[Domiel's Shrine|'Domiel's Shrine']], '''a small shrine within Mercuria, is dedicated to the veneration of the Celestial Hebdomad. It is only accessable by neutral or good aligned characters through Mercuria. * [[City of Brass|'''City of Brass]], floating amid the Elemental Plane of Fire, the city is the epicenter of the efreet culture. * [[Broken Reach|'Broken Reach']]' '''is a city within the first Layer of the Abyss. It is known as one of the few trading outposts where mortals are unlikely to be eaten by demons. It can be accessed either from the Harmonium Barracks - courtyard or through a portal within the ''Temple of the Abyss, ''which is located in the Lower Ward and Ladies Ward. To open the portal an "Alchemist Fire" is required, which can be bought from Layla. * [[The Plane of Air|'The Plane of Air']] is a miraculously place and home to the mighty djinn race. The gate to their city "Baha" can be found between golden mercurian trees and is opened with an sapphire amulet sold by Zharak. '''Lower-level Adventure Areas:' * Undersigil can be accessed from both the Great Bazaar and the Hive Ward, and requires no portal. (Levels 1-12) * The Slags can be accessed from the Hive Ward, and requires no portal. (Levels 1-3) * Oinos, ' the first layer of the battle-scarred Gray Wastes. The portal is near the Root of Nine warehouse at Great Bazaar just within one of the bridge arches. The ''Obsidian Figurine used to open this portal can be purchased from Zharak in the Bazaar, and is also sought after by Esmeralda the Grey. (Levels 1-5) *The clockwork plane of '''Mechanus is accessed from Root-of-Nine's warehouse (found in the Bazaar). Its portal is a Cog Coin ''purchasable from Trevor Goodfellow, the Planar Coin merchant in the Bazaar. (Levels 1-6) *'Plane of salt with its mephits and ghasts has a portal in the Bottle & Jug . Its opened by speaking to the Barkeep and asking for some salt on your nuts. (Levels 4-8) *The Outlands, the mysterious land beneath the Spire. Entry can be gained in the Hall of Records, using a Shovel purchased from Layla in the Bazaar. (Levels 4-9) '''Mid-level Adventure Areas: *'Brux', second layer of the wild Beastlands. The entrance is in a gateway in front of the house of Ulbart the Unlucky, in the Clerk's Ward. The key is the herb Belladonna, procured from Layla. (Levels 6-12) *'Elemental Plane of Earth'. The portal is in the broken section of street in the Lower Ward and is opened by a Jar of Dirt ''from Layla in the Bazaar (Levels 7-15). * [[Paraelemental Plane of Ice|'Paraelemental Plane of Ice']]. The gateway is in a stone circle in the Lady's Ward, just southwest of the Singing Fountain. The portal is opened by a ''Coldstone from Zharak. (Levels 10-15) * [[Obsidian Flats|'Obsidian Flats']], the Plane of Fire. The portal is found in the Lower Ward, in the middle of a vat of lava. The portal key is a Fire Opal Ring (Levels 10-15) * Ethereal Demiplane: this bizarre area's portal can be found on a Hive Ward dock overlooking the Ditch. Its key is a Blank Scroll ''which can be purchased from Minerva . (Levels 12-17) '''For now, this plane no longer exists.' * Khalas, the most livable of the four planes of Gehennas, with many waterfalls cascading down the slopes, the largest being the river Styx. The entry can be found in the Lower Ward, near the Laboratory and opened with a Torch (Levels 12-20). * Astral Plane: the astral ship can be boarded through a portal in the shattered temple . Its portal key is a Silver Ring. (Levels 12-20) * Karasuthra, the third layer of the wild Beastlands, can be entered from a house near the Golden Bariaur (Lady's Ward). To open the gate, you need a specific Salad, which can be bought from a tavern in the Undersigil Town (Levels 15-20) * Minauros, the swampy third layer of the Nine Hells . Its portal can be found in the Clerk's Ward , North of the hall of records, and the key is Black Lotus Extract ''procured from Layla the Hag. (Levels 15-20) * 'Mercuria , second layer of Mount Celestia. The portal can be found in the Clerk's Ward , where a woman asks you to pick berries. The portal key is a Gold Ring. (Level 12-21) * '''Limbo is accessible from a portal on the cellar stairs of the Bottle & Jug in the Hive Ward . Its portal key is a Xaos Coin - Fish, which can be bought from Trevor Goodfellow at the Bazaar. (Levels 16-20) * ' Elemental Plane of Ooze ' is accessible from the Plane of Earth, no key is required (Level 10-15) * ' Elemental Plane of Water' is accessible from the Plane of Ooze, and via a portal in the Greenhouse. The key is the Horn of Bubbles, which can be purchased in the Elemental Plane of Air (Level 13 - 22) High-level Adventure Areas: * [[Maldomini:|'Maldomini']],' the hell of ruins, is the seventh layer of Baator. The portal can be found in the pool at the middle of the Hive Ward. A ''Prismatic Gem from Zharak opens the portal. (Level 17-24) * The '''Forgotten Plateau, an ancient jungle on the first level of the Beastlands. The portal can be found within the greenhouse in the lower ward and can be opened by a Couatl Feather ''purchased from Amberwood of Brux. (Level 18-23) * The 'Lake of Fire ' on the first layer of the Abyss . The portal can be found in the inner courtyard of the Harmonium Barracks , and is opened by ''Alchemist's Fire. Keyless transitions exist from here to several other Abyssal areas, including Abyss Central and three "Boss" areas. (Levels 20+) Group Adventure Areas: * Clangor, one of the cubes in Avalas, the first layer of Acheron , can be accessed from a portal in the first level of Undersigil (beneath the Market Ward ). The portal key is a vial of Elven Blood, ''which can be procured by using an empty magic potion bottle in the Goblin Vivisectionist's chamber. (Levels 18-27) * The 'Endless Maze ' on layer 600 of the Abyss Two portals exist, one behind the bonepile in the Lake of Fire , the second in the Temple of the Abyss . The portal key is a ''Ball of Twine Which is purchased in the Temple of the abyss. (Levels 20+) * Niflheim, the second layer of the battle-scarred Gray Wastes. This gate is deep down in the Undersigil Village in a large, discarded gear. It opens to a the resonance of an Imp's Skull, which can be purchased from the hagspawn Mniitvak. (Levels 5-8, interior dungeon is 23+) * Porphatys, the fifth layer of Carceri . The portal is just outside the Tower of the Wyrm in the Lady's Ward , and the portal key is a pair of Shackles obtained from Layla. (Level 25+) * The Shivering Prison can be accessed through a portal in the Mansion (exit area) in Carceri. (Levels 25+) Areas by CR and creatures *Area Guide Category:Setting Information and Roleplay Guides